


Dear Future

by sandforest



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, HQ Rarepair Week, HQrarepairweek2020, M/M, Multi, Promises, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: "Everyone come here and let's gather!" Iizuna called out all his friends to gather together.Kita, the smallest boy there sneaked his head behind Iizuna's back wanted to know what "stuff" that those boy brought with him."What is that, Zuna?" he asked"This is what you called as Time Machine!"
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa & Kiryuu Wakatsu, Iizuna Tsukasa & Kiryuu Wakatsu & Kita Shinsuke & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iizuna Tsukasa & Kita Shinsuke, Iizuna Tsukasa & Sawamura Daichi, Iizuna Tsukasa & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kiryuu Wakatsu & Sawamura Daichi, Kiryuu Wakatsu & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kita Shinsuke & Kiryuu Wakatsu, Kita Shinsuke & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Dear Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with English and still learn about it! So i'm sorry there are many grammar error in this story! :)
> 
> Day 2 : Time Travel(?)

"Guys! Come here! I'll show you something that might make all of you amazed!" 

Iizuna called out all his friends—Daichi, Kiryuu, Ushijima, and Kita—they were playing as usual in their school backyard, sometime just running around there and catch some bugs, but today Iizuna suddenly called all of them, saying that he brought something amazing with him.

Well, they hope it isn't like the last time Iizuna said that he brought "something" with him, it was a little weasel that he suddenly found and show off to his friend, they still don't get it how and where Iizuna could got those weasel.

"So, what is it again Iizuna? It isn't like the last time when you brought and show us a weasel, right? What kind of animal you bring with yourself today?" Daichi asked with teasing him a little, Iizuna mumbled his words as his annoyance, make all of them laugh.

Meanwhile, there is Kita, who tried to sneak behind Iizuna's back to see what a "amazing" stuff that Iizuna bring with him, wait? It's only a empty jar?

"Why you only bring empty jar? There isn't any special with it right?" Kita asked, with his innocent voice.

"Eh? You only bring an empy jar? That's not amazing Iizuna, i also have it at home"

"I prefer when you show us a weasel rather than empty jar"

"Hey Kita! You shouldn't sneak like that! It's not gonna be a surprise anymore! And Waka-chan! Both of you should let me explain first rather than guessing like that!"

"So, what is that Iizuna?" Daichi asked, make those boy smile really wide, he asked his friends to sit before explain it to them, well, it might be a really long explaination than the weasel tragedy.

"This is what you called as Time Machine! We will put our hope for the next 20 years later inside it, and bury it here! After 20 years passed we will gather together to open this again! Make sure all of us already reached our dream!"

"EEEEHHHH?!"

They all shocked, well, it's only Daichi who was shocked, Ushijima and Kiryuu still keep their stoic expression meanwhile Kita just look at Daichi with his confused face.

"Twenty years? Isn't it take a really long time?" Daichi asked

"Yes, Daichi are right, what if one of us already died in next 20 years?"

"Is it what you worried the most, Wakatoshi?"

Iizuna sighed, looks each of them, "So, Did any of you have a idea when we should return and open this jar in the future?" he asked. Kita lift up his hand.

"How about ten year from now? It isn't that long right? We already turned to 20 right?"

They look at each other after Kita suggest his idea and nodded to each other, well so, they agreed, it'll take ten years from now they'll return here and open it again.

* * *

"Kita, what kind of dream you write down there?" 

Kita looked at Daichi, as the one come at here, those boy sneaked to look at his paper, it's still blank, Kita do not write anything on it yet.

"I'm still not done yet"

"Did you confused?" and Kita nodded as his answer, Daichi giggled.

"I want to be a police"

"Eh? I thought you'll gonna write 'become a pro volleyball player' like Wakatoshi and Wakatsu-kun"

"Hei, i'm not a volleyball maniac like them"

"But you seemed really enjoying it, whenever you play volleyball with us"

Daichi giggled hearing Kita's reason, he is enjoying it, it's because he can play with his friend but doesn't mean he really into on it and wanted to be a volleyball maniac.

"Sometime, the thing you really love or enjoyed shouldn't be your future, it could be only your hobbies too"

Daichi was right, he smiled after hearing Daichi's words, well maybe, now he know what kind of dream he'll chase and write down in his paper.

* * *

"Hey! Congratulation for both of you because got the gold medal on Olympic!"

Wakatoshi and Wakatsu just hug Daichi, who was greeted him at the arrival gate, Wakatoshi and Wakatsu, they were back from Brazil and Daichi was the one who has the due to pick them.

"Thank you, and sorry we can't come to your marriage"

Daichi laughed, it's not a big deal after all, they should not feel sorry about it. He really know how busy they are as a professional volleyball player.

"How is Iizuna? Did he doing well too?" Wakatoshi asked as their way back to their hometown.

"Well yeah, he was really busy last year as a vet, he did many volunteer things so we couldn't see him often"

"He really loves animal isn't he?"

"Yeah, you are right, i still remember when he show us a little weasel that get injured on their feet, Iizuna crying for one hours straight of it" they laughed as Wakatoshi mentioned it, ah youth, it was a really long time ago right?

"Like his name, Iizuna sure the leader of weasels"

"And how about you and Kita? Eh, or we should call him Sawamura Shinsuke right now?" Daichi smiled as Wakatsu asking about him and Kita—ah, he mean, Sawamura Shinsuke.

* * *

_**Wakatoshi's future wish :** _

_**"To become a pro volleyball player!"** _

_**Wakatsu's future wish :** _

_**"Get a gold medal after being a pro volleyball player!"** _

_**Iizuna's future wish :** _

_**"SAVE ALL ANIMAL IN THIS WORLD!!! ALL HAIL TO THE WEASELS"** _

_**Kita's future wish :** _

_**"Become a nutrist or everything related to food so i can support them and give them gold nutrision so they can reach their dream :D"** _

_**Daichi's future wish :** _

_**"Become a police to protect everyone—** _

_**Espcially Kita"** _

**Author's Note:**

> HXJDHHDHF WHAT IS THIS?!


End file.
